


A Dark Looming Threat

by Janus_Em



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Betrayal, Doubt, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus_Em/pseuds/Janus_Em
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carth is broken, betrayed once again, but with a severity unlike anything before.  How could it be that the man he's been dedicatedly following, the first person he's opened up to in years, turn out to be Darth Revan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath of the Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after Revan and his crew have found the third Star Map and The Ebon Hawk is pulled into Darth Malak's flagship, the Leviathan via tractor beam. During their attempt to escape, Bastila Shan is captured and Saul Karath reveals the startling truth of Revan's identity to Carth.

The Ebon Hawk shook with a thunderous jolt as Malak’s war ship managed to get in one last hit before the smaller ship burst into light speed to escape. Stars and other celestial bodies zoomed past the windows in the cockpit of their swift maneuverable ship. Carth Onasi, decorated pilot of the Republic made a last check to see that they were headed in the right direction before sitting back from the helm. The Cathar woman beside him in the co-pilot’s seat swiveled in her chair giving him a nod. He leaned back closing his eyes. His head ached as wave after wave of emotions swept over him. 

The chaos of all the recent events blinded him with conflicting emotions; the confrontation with Malak, Bastila’s capture, their narrow escape from the Leviathan, the prospect of finding the son he presumed was dead, and of course the horrible secret Saul revealed to him moments before his death, all coursed in and out of his mind. He could focus in on none, nor could he push away any. He trembled, trying to come to terms with each thought, but like a single voice rising out of a chorus, the devastating revelation of his companion’s true identity stood out above all the other concerns.

An intense pain spilled from his heart to surge throughout his entire being. It was unlike him to be this affected by anything, not even the recent events that sent him and his comrades coursing through the known universe in search of the star maps. He was a veteran of the Mandolorian Wars, fought, killed, and witnessed death and destruction over and over. Yet, he never felt the pain and confusion he felt now, never had he put so much faith into someone, to see it come crashing down upon him. He remained there at the pilot’s seat holding a fist into his heavily beating heart, waiting for the man to return from the ship’s cannon, waiting for the Jedi to come to him, to explain the newly revealed secret of his true identity.

When the Jedi finally entered the cockpit, Carth was surprised to see the usual controlled, and collected demeanor of his body, with perhaps a slight hint of concern on his face. The man kept his eyes locked on Carth’s as the Cathar woman in the co-pilot’s chair got up from her seat and slinked with her cat-like grace to move behind him. She was clearly agitated, fighting to keep her emotions suppressed. Yet, the anger made its way into her voice as she turned back to the Jedi before leaving the cockpit.

“What will we do now…” She hesitated, about to use the name by which they all knew the man, but stopped. Anger burned inside her, anger at the man’s deception, the secret revealed, and the capture of Bastila. She knew she had to let it flow through her, not let it consume her. “What now…” then vehemently she spat out, “Revan?”

The man finally took his eyes away from Carth and turned to face her. “There is little we can do, Juhani.” 

He took a step closer placing a hand tenderly on her elbow. “Bastila did what she had to, that which neither of us were ready to do. Now, we must do what we have to do. Find the last star map.”

Juhani peered at him with all the insight of her Jedi training reaching out to the man in front her. She sensed nothing but sincerity, but that frightened her all the more, for she knew that with the abilities of one like Revan, any hint of future deception or upcoming betrayal could easily be cloaked by him. She had no choice but to trust him, and above all else, she wanted to believe that she could trust him. That this was still the man who brought her back from the edge of the dark side, the man who allowed her to travel with him now in a valiant effort to overthrow Malak, further maintaining her own pledge to the light.

“You are right.” She finally conceded.

“Plot a course for Korriban,” He said turning his eyes back to Carth who remained silently seated at the helm of the Ebon Hawk glaring back at the Jedi, his teeth clenched. 

Juhani activated the ship’s navigational system. Within the field of stars on the screen, the orange brown planet stood out. Korriban, planet of the Sith was the last planet they needed to search for the remaining star map. She let the fear sweep through her, leaving only her resilience. Korriban, planet of the Sith. Both her and Revan’s pledge to the light would no doubt be tested there. She turned back to him.

“The course has already been plotted, Master.”

“Thank you Juhani,” Revan said, his eyes still on Carth. 

Juhani nodded then quietly moved out of the ship’s cockpit. Revan followed as far as the end and pressed a button. With a quick rush of air, the metal door came down and sealed Carth and himself from the rest of the crew. Revan sat down at his seat next to Carth. The men remained there for a moment in silence until Revan finally spoke.

“Say something.”

Carth slowly moved his head from side to side saying nothing.

“Please...” Revan begged.

Carth opened his mouth to speak, but his voice only cracked. He tried to collect himself before making another attempt. He managed to calm his breathing, but he couldn’t keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. They slowly ran down his cheeks, an amalgamation of his grief and rage, as he slowly spoke.

“You’re Revan!” He yelled in his husky voice. 

Carth continued before Revan could interject, “You’re a stranger to me. A man known to me only by the atrocities he committed during The Jedi Civil War!” 

Carth rushed from his seat and in a fit of rage grabbed Revan by the chest and pulled him up by his Jedi robes. 

“You betrayed us all! Heroes of the Mandolorian Wars!” Carth pulled Revan in closer tightening his grip. Revan let his body go limp knowing that Carth would do nothing to hurt him. He could feel Carth’s angry breath. Carth grunted in frustration, pushing him away but still holding onto him. 

“How could you?” He screamed squeezing Revan’s tunic even tighter. The pain and anger flushed through his reddened face as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. Finally he released Revan from his grasp letting himself fall back against the machinery of the ship. Revan stumbled back looking at the tears welling in Carth’s eyes.

“Revan…” Carth paused, letting the intense anger within him subside. “I trusted you. Against all my instincts telling me to never trust again, I trusted you. I let you in.”

Revan remained silent wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say.

Carth quietly managed to let out, “You’re a monster...”

Revan kept his mouth closed watching Carth as the man’s tormented soul breathed more and more quietly.

Revana and Carth kept their eyes locked. Revan finally felt the easing of Carth’s anger, and spoke, “Carth. Please listen to me.” 

Revan thought carefully, knowing that he had to be completely honest with Carth, tell him everything, and it would be within the pilot to forgive the Jedi. 

Before he could continue, Carth moved dazedly, backing up to the hatch that led to the ship’s corridor. He turned his back on Revan and hit the switch to open the door, but nothing happened. He winced. The pain and anguish were taking their toll on the strong man. He still suffered from the injuries endured during their escape from the Leviathan. He felt the blood above his brow slowly drying, still seeping out the wound from blaster fire of the last sentry robot he destroyed before their encounter with Saul. He wanted to rest, let his mind find a peaceful moment.

“Let me go.” He managed to say as he let his head rest against the thick metal of the hatch.

Revan made no response, only the sounds of the ship’s mechanisms echoed around them. Carth winced again, the physical and emotional pain were overwhelming. He needed to leave, but couldn’t muster the courage to face Revan again, to face the man who could still be deceiving him. 

“Let me go… Revan.”

“Please, listen to me,” the Jedi begged him.

Carth slowly turned around still leaning against the closed hatch.

Revan said with pleading eyes, “I’m not that man anymore. I have only vague memories of my life before meeting you. I don’t remember what happened to me before that, how I let myself be consumed by the dark side.” 

Revan searched his feelings, “You’ve seen me these past months. I have done nothing to indicate that I’m that same person. We’ve worked so close together on every planet we’ve been to. You’ve been my constant companion. How many times did I ever give in to the dark side or let my actions be dictated by anger or revenge?”

Carth continued to lean against the hatch, listening but saying nothing.

Revan exhaled, “I’m not that monster. That’s not me! I was just as surprised, and sickened as you were to hear the truth. I don’t remember being that Revan, of waging war and killing innocent people. I can’t imagine what led me down such a path of evil. I can’t remember what happened to me that I would attack my own people.

“But let me tell you what I do remember, Carth. I remember waking up on Taris, hurt, scared, feeling extremely vulnerable. Unsure of where I was or how I got there, but comforted because I wasn’t alone. I saw you standing over me. You took me to safety, watched over me. I couldn’t think straight or remember anything, just images that I couldn’t understand, a person I couldn’t remember being, images from my old life. But you were there. Your concern, your strength, your wisdom made me fell safe, that we could do anything we had to do to get off that planet, and we did!”

He moved closer to Carth putting his hands on his arms, “You kept me grounded, guided me as we made our way to Bastila. Reminded me of what was right, what was wrong. Even when you weren’t around, I did things the way I knew you would, then pleased to see you again, knowing that I did what was right. Carth, as long as you are by my side, I know I’ll never turn to the dark side again. I want to be the man you fell in love with, the man you believed I was.”

Carth looked deeply into Revan’s eyes leery about believing in him, wanting to believe in him. Revan moved in closer, looked up at the wound at Carth’s brow. He closed his eyes giving Carth a soft kiss. 

With his eyes still closed, Revan let his forehead rest against Carth’s. Faintly at first, Revan’s skin luminesced into a brilliant, quick flash. Carth could feel the energy of the Force flow through him, illuminating his own skin. Instantly he felt better, less dazed, his energy and strength returning. After a second flash, he felt strong, even rested with no hint of the pain that only moments ago weighed heavily on him. Even the clotted blood at his brow blew away with the waves of light, his wound completely healed. 

Carth pulled Revan in closer holding him tightly, basking in the familiar feel of his body, his smell, his essence, the Force. The Jedi’s words rang true. Everything he said was real, everything they had done together was real. Carth took in a deep breath. His feelings for Revan rekindled, and he knew that he was right to let his guard down, to let this man into his life. He placed his hands on the sides of the Jedi’s head and looked into the other man’s eyes then slowly started to kiss him repeatedly. They embraced tightly pulling in the other. Carth could smell the blaster fire lingering in Revan’s hair as he kissed his way to his neck. The power of the Force emanated from the Jedi. Carth could feel the light moving in and around Revan as they continued their kisses. Revan, fueled by desire, let his passion consume him. It was the last of all the unbridled emotions he allowed himself to experience and even over take him. He loved Carth and still felt the very human need of expressing it through the carnal lust he shared with him. 

Carth fell to his knees and hurriedly fumbled with the belt of Revan’s Jedi robes. It opened exposing Revan’s finely chiseled torso. Carth kissed the other man’s navel and chest, taking in the manly scent of him. He continued his kisses up and down Revan’s smooth chest, inhaling deeply, savoring him. He licked at Revan’s nipple, playfully taking bites at it. In a smooth, gliding movement, he moved his tongue down Revan’s stomach to his crotch continuing his playful bites through Revan’s trousers onto his erect penis.

Revan let his tunic fall to floor, closing his eyes letting his head fall back. He ran his fingers through Carth’s hair massaging it before moving his hand to his waist where he unhooked his belt letting his lightsaber gently fall onto the ground. Within moments he could feel the air on his erect penis as Carth exposed it. The rush of air was replaced with a warm wetness as Carth took his penis into his mouth. Revan winced, blindly delighted at the mixture of pleasure and excitement consuming him. Carth expertly tickled the head of his penis with his tongue then took in the entire length of it moving his mouth on the base of it to the soft patch of his pubic hair. Carth repeatedly brought his mouth to the end of Revan’s penis, circled the head with his tongue then swallowed it down again onto his pubes. Carth’s movements gained in their quickness and intensity. Revan’s body held on as long as it could, but finally jerked as he released his orgasm into Carth’s mouth. 

Carth could feel the power of the force flowing through him as Revan released everything into him. He gladly took it, took anything and everything this man had to give him. There was still so much to think of, but at that moment, he let only the thoughts of Revan and his love for him into his mind. He slowly stood up and embraced the half naked man in front of him. His lips gently touched then caressed Revan’s ear as he whispered into it, “I love you. I want to keep loving you. I don’t want to be afraid of loving you, Revan.”


	2. Under the Shadow of Korriban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revan and his companions have reached Korriban. As they conceal themselves within doors of the Sith Academy, Revan finds himself succumbing to the draw of the dark side.

Purple and orange hues filled the sky at dusk on Korriban. A dry cool wind swept up the plateau where Carth stood overlooking the rocky, stark landscape. The cliffs, jutting rocks, and ancient statues carved from the natural stone towers all radiated from the light of the orange sun setting off into distance. Boots on pebbles notified him that someone was approaching. He didn’t have to turn around to know it was Revan. The Jedi stood behind him facing off into the beauty of the sky beyond Carth. The breeze cooled the heat heavy air stirring the dust below their feet. Carth tried to remember a time when he was completely at peace, a time when his mind wasn’t burdened with so much. He could feel Revan’s chin on his shoulder, his arms enveloping him pulling him closer. Carth let his head fall back onto Revan’s head as the Jedi kissed his cheek. The heat of the Jedi’s body and the familiarity of his touch should have been more comforting. 

“We’re almost done,” Revan whispered into Carth’s ear. “The last star map is in Naga Sadow’s tomb. I can feel it.”

Carth remained silent. Although, he too was pleased and relieved that the final piece of the map was within their grasp, thoughts of Dustil raced through his mind. He couldn’t help but feel guilty that his shortcomings as a father were what lead to his son’s struggles growing up on war-torn Telos, and his turning to the dark side. He had said his final goodbye to Dustil on the docking bay just outside Dreshdae. They booked passage for Dustil on the large transport ship that would take him home to Telos by way of Coruscant. The ship would leave first thing in the morning, but not soon enough for Carth. The sooner his son was away from the evil of the Sith, the safer he would be. 

Revan continued to kiss him bringing him in tighter to his body, but Carth resisted. He thought back to the moment after he left Dustil standing on the dock registering as a passenger. As he was leaving, something told he to hang back and keep an eye on Dustil. He stood back near the hangar doors that lead back into the port city. Unexpectedly, Revan came out of nowhere to pull Dustil to aside before he boarded the ship. He stopped in his tracks, waiting, watching Revan talk pointedly to his son. Traders, Sith cadets, and any number of smugglers and thieves moved about the port entrance muffling the conversation he strained to hear going on between his son and Revan as he moved closer to them making sure not to let them notice him. He only needed to hear the words “Coruscant” and “Jedi Temple” to know what Revan was talking to his son about. It was at that point that he turned away from his son and the Jedi to head back toward the Sith Academy.

Now that the Jedi had him in his arms, Carth strained to think of how to confront him. Not only ask him about his intentions with son, but of the changes he saw Revan going through since their arrival on the Sith planet. Carth could see that the trials were finally taking their toll on the man he loved. This leg of their quest had been the hardest. He saw Revan give in for the first time to the lure of the dark side with the young cadet Shaardan. His worry grew two-fold when he saw Revan advising his son.

“What’s wrong?” Revan asked as Carth continued to resist his embrace.

“Why did you do that?” Carth broke free of Revan’s hold and turned to confront him. “Why did you send Dustil to the Jedi Council on Coruscant?”

Revan looked at him, thought for a moment then realized what it was  
Carth was alluding to, but he made no effort to respond.

“Why Revan?”

“Carth, you saw for yourself. Dustil was doing very well in his studies, he’ll make a fine Jedi.”

“Revan! I don’t want him to be a Jedi. I want him to go home to Telos. What there is of it. I want him to be there when I go home. I don’t want him trekking through the galaxy risking his life, falling into danger. I’ve just found him. I don’t want to lose him again. By becoming a Jedi, he’ll be at constant risk.”

“You can’t plan your son’s life out for him. He is a force adept. He needs to be trained on how to use it. Without the guidance of the Jedi Council there is no telling where his power would take him.” Revan put his hands on Carth’s arms, “I wanted to help him.”

“Revan, it’s not just that.” Carth looked out into the horizon again collecting he thoughts before turning to back to Revan. “This planet is affecting you. The dark side is strong here, and you’re giving in to it.”

Revan released Carth and stepped back, “What do you mean?”

“You’re in a constant state of agitation. You let Shaardan be killed by Master Uthar. All you had to do was give him the sword of Ajunta Pall. We don’t need it. There was no need to keep it from him.”

“He failed the quest. He didn’t deserve it,” Revan said in a stressed tone.

“Then there’s Ajunta Pall himself.” Carth paused. “You had the chance to persuade him back to the light side, but you didn’t. I kept waiting for you tell him that the dark side was a trap that you yourself had learned that. But you didn’t. You let his spirit wallow in agony for who knows how many more millennia.”

Revan turned away from Carth, “I did what I had to do. Ajunta Pall was a Sith lord guilty of many crimes.”

“Revan! No one is beyond redemption. You of all people should remember that!” Carth pulled at Revan’s arm forcing his lover to face him.

“I have to go Carth,” Revan calmly stated as he backed away, “Master Wynn is waiting for me. We’re almost done here. We’ll be gone soon. None of this will matter once we leave the planet.”

“All of it matters. Everything you do matters. Don’t forget that.” Carth moved past him then stopped. “I love you. But don’t forget all that we’ve gone through, all that we still have to face. Don’t forget any of it.” With that Carth made his way into the Sith Academy.

Revan tried to think over all that Carth had said, but nothing seemed to matter except his meeting with Sith Master Uthar Wynn. The inevitable confrontation he would have with the Sith Master was nearing, yet Revan remained confident he could defeat him. He followed Carth into the Academy, but as Carth made his way to their living quarters, he sought out the Sith Master. 

Master Wynn stood in the grand hall of the Sith Academy already waiting for him, next to him his young Twi’lek apprentice Yuthura Ban. The dark lord greeted him with a nod of his head. In the light of the hall, Master Wynn’s elaborate skull tattoo took on a ghoulish hue of purple intensified by the pallor of his ski. 

He could feel the Master’s arrogance, knew the Master underestimated him. He breathed in and said, “I hear your working you way through the tasks quite rapidly.”

“I am,” Revan easily admitted.

Yuthura spoke up, “He’s already earned an impressive amount of prestige. He’s ready for the final task.”

Master Wynn narrowed his eyes, sizing up the Jedi, “Excellent. Tomorrow we enter the Tomb of Naga Sadow. Make use of the time you have and prepare yourself.”

“Yes, Master,” Revan said with a slight bow.

The Sith Master turned to leave the central hall. Yuthura gave Revan one last look pursing her lips and raising her brow in a seductive manner before following her master down into a corridor of the Academy.

Revan watched them disappear into Master Wynn’s chamber before moving. There was little more he needed to do. He was more than prepared, ready to overcome and defeat whatever it was the Sith Master had in store for him. The energy of the Force surged through him. He was alive, felt everything coming together as he walked back to his living quarters to find Carth. An excitement pulsed within him, an excitement he never experienced before. It was a mix of the anticipation of the oncoming encounter, and the excitement of knowing the last star map was within their grasp. He quickened his steps to seek his lover’s hold. He needed to feel Carth in his hands, smell his familiar scent.

Carth lay in the bed, sleeping. He slipped out of the Sith robes he wore over the last few days as he triumphed through the trials of the tombs then slide into the warm bed next to his lover. The excitement was overpowering. He had to release it. 

He wanted to express this overwhelming passion with Carth, share it with him. He pulled him in closer. Carth resisted, but Revan could hear or see nothing but his own desire to that he needed to satiate. His skin burned with a fiery ache. He knew Carth could feel the heat coming off his body, yet he just pushed Revan back. It was too much to bear, Revan needed someone. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t let his mind rest. Passion, the one emotion he let linger within him, was now raging like a caged beast growling to be released. He slipped out of the bed, quietly putting on a cloak over his naked body before making any move to leave the room. He lingered at the entrance of it waiting for Carth to say something, but he only lied quietly, clearly falling back into an exhausted, deep sleep. 

With that Revan moved with Jedi speed until he reached the large metal doors of the Academy. The young cadet on duty quickly straightened his stand at the approaching Jedi. Revan peered into the other man’s eyes. He mustered all the power of the force within him.

“I need to leave the Academy... You will open the doors for me…”

The cadet struggled to resist, but only briefly. “You need to leave... I will open the doors for you...”

Revan was out of the Academy making his way in blinding speed to the docking bay that held the transport ship. By now he was seething, his blood boiling. His erection moved from side to side rubbing against his cloak. He opened it up as he crossed the path between the Academy entrance and the port. His genitals pulsed in the night breeze. He concealed himself once more as he moved into the Dreshdae port. In a blur, he weaved in and out of the people who still moved about the docks even at this hour. The transport ship was docked beyond the covered hangars sitting in one of the open-air bays. In the cool blue of the moonlight, the old ship appeared to be sturdier and more space worthy. Dockworkers were still loading the cavernous cargo hold. He waited, impatiently for the right moment.

His heart quickened its pace realizing the ease with which he would get into the ship and find the room he wanted. A lone worker remained outside the ship while a team moved a load of crates into the hold. Within moments the worker left the computer terminal where he stood and entered the ship. Revan used one of the computer spikes in the inside pocket of the cloak to easily slice the terminal. On the screen in front of him, a map of the ships interior was revealed. The passenger manifest revealed the deck and room of Dustil Onasi.

Revan moved into the cargo hold. Lights far above gave off little light in the large hold. It was easy to hide in the darkness between the crates. He ran from one stack of cargo to another until he got to the elevator where he used another spike to get him to the upper floors where the passengers were booked. He found the deck and room where he would find the younger Onasi. The lock on Dustil’s cabin door was easy enough to hack. Once inside, Revan moved across the room. Dustil slept soundly in the bed, his breathing slow and steady. He reached out to him trying to get inside his to head to see what Dustil was dreaming. Dustil stirred. Revan waited proceeded to try again to invade the young man’s mind. This time Dustil quickly tore the covers from the bed. His body rolled into the air to land in the corner of the room wearing only his underwear. The red light saber concealed under the covers came to life as he stood defensively facing the Jedi at the end of his bed.

Dustil seethed, “What are you doing here?”

Revan said just above a whisper, again utilizing his control of the Force, “I want you. I need to have you. You will give in.” 

“Nice try…Jedi,” Dustil lashed out.

“A challenge,” Revan stated flatly. “This will be fun.”

“Get out!” Dustil shouted.

“You’re mine,” Revan dropped his cloak to reveal his naked body, his penis fully erect.

“You think you’re the first?” Dustil spat out, “Remember where I grew up, Jedi. Alone on a planet devastated by you and Malak. I fought off scum like you on a daily basis!”

“Not like me,” Revan warned.

“You can have it, if you can get it!” 

Dustil closed his eyes letting his anger collect within him fueled by the memories of his lonely, hungry-stricken childhood in filth. He called to the dark side extending his left arm. Bolts of lightening shot from his hand in a dazzling streak aimed at Revan. Revan held out his hand collecting the energy of the Force into his palm. He maneuvered the brilliant bolts into a ball then let it dissipate into the air around him. Dustil let out a scream then lurched into the air and across the room wielding his light saber. Revan released an intense, pounding onslaught of air. Dustil flew back against the wall hitting it with a crashing slam. He fell to the floor stunned. Revan walked slowly to him. The young Sith leaned against the wall struggling to stand. He held out his hand pulling his light saber up from the floor from where it landed. Before he could draw it out, Dustil found himself encased in a blue-white field of energy unable to move.

Revan was at his side, “I’ve got you.”

Dustil could make no move nor utter any response until the energy field ebbed away. Revan grabbed him by the arms pushing the young man onto the bed landing his body squarely over his. He nuzzled the back of Dustil’s neck gyrating his erection into his round supple buttocks.

“Get off me!” Dustil shouted.

Revan moved one arm around the struggling man’s neck while ripping off his underwear with the other hand. Revan’s erection ached from desire, but he savored the moment moving his hand up and down Dustil’s smooth, tight back. 

Dustil tried again in vain to push the Jedi off his back, but the Jedi was like a stone heavily weighing him down. Revan used his knees to pry apart Dustil’s legs. Dustil squealed as memories of his life on Telos ran through his mind. He remembered the different men who had done this very thing to him over the years on the ravaged planet after they promised him safety from the disease and starvation that plagued their planet. The smell of their stale, drunken breaths in his face came rushing back to him. 

“No!” He shouted in vain.

“Relax, just relax.”

Revan spat into his hand then moved it between Dustil’s ass cheeks, then slowly worked a finger into his anus. Dustil felt Revan’s finger entering him, moving in and out. He let out an unwilling soft moan as Revan entered a second finger, lingered for a while then entered a third. He felt a blunt pressure. Revan was making his way into him. As the head of Revan’s penis finally made its way inside him, Dustil let out another scream. The blunt pressure turned into sharp, agonizing waves of pain. It felt as if a knife were thrust inside him. He knew he had to relax his body, experience told him to let go or the pain would continue. He eased his body trying to relax, hoping the pain would diminish. Revan pumped him in easy, slow movements. He could feel Revan’s balls slamming against his ass with each thrust. 

Dustil sighed with relief as soon as he realized the pain was leaving to be replaced with a pleasure he had long forgotten. Of the one man on Telos who really had helped him, who brought him back from the brink of starvation and encouraged him to seek out the Sith Academy here on Korriban.

Revan kissed the back of his neck. He released Dustil from the chokehold and ran his fingers through Dustil’s hair. Dustil felt himself slipping, his anger subsiding. He felt wave after wave of the Force emanating from the man on top of him. It was intoxicating. He turned his head, found the Jedi’s lips, kissed him.

Revan fell into ecstasy at the tightness of the young man. He plowed his penis deeper and deeper into him, urged on by the kiss. He wanted every inch of his penis to take in the pleasure of Dustil. With a gasp, Dustil lifted his hips. Revan took the queue and pumped his hips faster and faster. His breathing matched the pace of his grinding in even faster then slower, then faster pumps. Revan rubbed his face into Dustil’s hair, lost in his all consuming passion. He rammed into Dustil with everything he had impaling the young man with each thrust driving his fingers deeper into his hips pulling him in closer and closer. Finally, he reached his climax. He thrust every last bit of his orgasm into Dustil until he was exhausted and spent. He gently pulled out of the young man kissing the center of his back between his shoulder blades. Quietly, he stood, his penis now limp then quickly covered himself once more with his cloak. 

Dustil turned around to face the Jedi. He breathed in deeply as he moved back and leaned against the headboard of his bed, “Now what?”

Revan looked at the naked man, “Go on to Telos, as you father wanted. Forego Coruscant and the Jedi temple. Wait for your father on Telos, he will be there to meet you when he is able.”

Dustil let out a doubtful sigh, “My father will be there ‘when he is able.’ And just when will that be? …in a year, in two years? What am I supposed to do until then? Whore myself out to any man with another empty promise?”

Dustil paused. “No, I won’t be going back there. I can’t, at least not until things change. I’ll go to Coruscant. I’ll seek the advice of the Jedi Council.”

“There is too much anger in you still,” Revan lowered his head and shook it. “There is too much anger in me. I never should have come here.” He looked back to the naked man, “I’m sorry.”

“Keep your apology.”

Revan turned to leave Dustil’s room. Carth had been right. The Sith planet was affecting him. He could feel the dark power of the force all around him needling its way into his consciousness. 

He turned back to Dustil before leaving, “The Jedi Council will see the anger in you. Let them know you’re aware of it that you’re struggling to overcome it. It will be a constant battle. Be prepared.”


	3. Canderous Intervenes

 

The Ebon Hawk raced into unknown space in the direction of what was known as the Star Forge.  Its secret along with the final star map was finally revealed.  Revan looked over to Carth, but Carth only continued looking down at his controls monitoring the course already plotted by the navigational computer.  He couldn’t get Carth to look at him, let alone talk to him, not after he finally told Carth what he had done with his son, Dustil. 

 

“I’m going to get ready.”  Revan said coaxing with his voice for any acknowledgement from Carth.

 

But Carth continued looking at the helm making scans he had already made.

 

“You know, Juhani and Jolee will be the ones to enter the star forge with me.  I would love to have you next to me in battle, but I’ll need the help of other Jedis to…”

 

Carth slowly leaned back in his chair.  He turned it slightly looking up at the Jedi, but saying nothing. Revan looked for some hint of forgiveness, but Carth stared back at him with a blank expression of detachment.  However, everything Revan needed to know was there in Carth’s eyes.  All the hurt, anger, and hatred he felt for Revan were revealed in his eyes as returned the Jedi’s stare.

 

“Please, Carth.”  Revan kneeled before him. “I can’t do this without your support.  Please forgive give.”

 

Carth stood up pushing past Revan. He stopped at the cockpit entrance turning back to Revan to say, “You need nothing from me.  What you do need, you can’t get from me.  You need to seek the help of the Jedi Council.  You’re not you anymore; you’re all Revan now, nothing but Revan.  You’re the Dark Jedi who ravaged worlds, and killed millions of innocent people.  There’s nothing of the man I loved still in you.”

 

Before Carth could leave, the door to the cockpit slid down with a quick whooshing of air.  Carth turned quickly back to Jedi.  Revan stood up behind him.  Carth backed away with a look of defiance. 

 

“I need you,” Revan seethed.

 

“Let me out,” Carth said his flinty voice taking on a guttural edge to it in his anger.

 

“I know you still love me.  I can **_feel_** it.  Come to me, Carth,” Revan demanded, but resisted in using the Force. He moved in closer taking Carth in his arms. He pulled Carth’s muscular body closer to his own gyrating his erection into Carth, pulling him in even closer.  Revan kissed the side of the other man’s neck then forced his mouth over Carth’s.  Carth grunted, and pushed away but it was useless, and Revan knew it.  With the Force around him, emanating in and out of his entire being, Revan knew Carth would never have the physical strength to resist him.

 

The desire burned deep inside him, it consumed him, took control of him.  He pulled at Carth’s armor ripping the protective plate away from his chest, tearing the metallic fibers apart.  Revan tried to hold Carth still by grabbing one of his wrists twisting it behind his back.  Carth winced in pain, and tried to lift a leg to kick back the Jedi.

 

“Get off me!” Carth yelled, “Stop! Get…”

 

Revan continued his assault kissing Carth’s exposed chest, burying his nose into the sparse hairs on it, taking in the scent of him. Desire filled and controlled him.  He ignored Carth’s demands to stop.  Carth punched and hit away at Revan with his free hand but it was like pounding at a wall.  Revan bit at Carth’s nipple pulling him in even closer.  With a final yell Carth kicked and moved about trying to escape the Jedi’s hold breaking his own arm in the struggle.

 

Revan hearing the snapping of bone, woke out of his all-consuming desire.  He stepped back horrified at what he’d done.  Carth fell to the floor cradling his broken, limp arm split just above his wrist.  He looked at Revan tears in his eyes.

 

“You **_are_** a monster!”  He yelled at the Jedi.  “A fucking nightmare.”

 

Revan stood erect and held out his hand.  Carth’s skin luminesced faintly at first then flashed into a brilliant light. With a sigh of relief, Carth relaxed his body against the machinery of the cockpit as his pain ebbed away.  With two more bursts of light, Carth’s arm was completely healed.  He looked up at the Jedi, tears still running down his face.  Quietly he stood up, exhausted lifting the hanging metallic fabric of his armor back into place.  Revan made an attempt to move closer to him, but Carth held up his arm, and pushed Revan back.  The hatch of the cockpit rushed open.

 

Carth looked away, stone faced. Revan stepped into the corridor of the ship.  He looked back to Carth, but realized there was nothing he could say to explain the things he’d done.  Truth was, he was falling to the dark side.  He was once more becoming the monster he had been.

 

He backed off into the corridor.  The heavy door of the cockpit slid down behind him with a rush of air as Carth sealed himself from the rest of the ship.  Revan hesitated momentarily then moved down the corridor.  He passed the small medical bay where Juhani stood. She was moving about the room packing emergency medical kits they might need while in combat.  She turned to catch Revan’s eye, hesitated briefly, then continued her work barely concealing her contempt for the Jedi who was slipping further and further away from them.

 

He felt like a caged animal, restless and confined trapped by the corridors of the Ebon Hawk.  His blood boiled, a need, an aching need filled him again.  He realized he was in the workroom of the ship, and not alone.  He heard the sound of the door sealing off the room, and felt the distinct presence of Canderous Ordo standing behind him, creeping up closer and closer.  Revan stood still as Canderous stood directly behind him, breathing in through his nose taking in the Jedi’s scent sniffing up his neck into his hair.

 

Revan blinked feeling the hairs rise on his back of his neck at the wave of Canderous’ hot breath.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Canderous asked.  “You’re little Republic soldier doesn’t want to play with you anymore?  He’s far too weak for the likes of you.”

 

Revan could feel carnal, wanton desire flowing out of the scarred mercenary. Canderous placed a hand on Revan’s shoulder and began messaging it.

 

“Let me possess you.”  His breath was searing and reverberated in Revan’s ear. “I’ll ripe you apart, pound you relentlessly.  And you’ll love it.  You’ll cry out for mercy, beg me stop, but I won’t.  And you’ll love it.”

 

Revan thought on it… then nodded, and with that Canderous hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle.  With a loud thud, Revan fell to the floor dazed by the hit, unable to move.  He heard the loud clanging of armor landing on the floor as Canderous undressed himself.  His head ached with an intense, throbbing pain.  His instincts told him to heal himself, to relieve himself of the pain, but suppressed them.  He lifted himself onto arms and made an attempt to move away from the man behind him.

 

Suddenly, he felt Canderous’ strong hand grabbing him by his tunic and throwing him onto the worktable.  Revan slowly regained his senses, and tried to sit up.  With a blinding smack, Canderous slapped Revan across the face with an animal strength so severe, he fell back onto the table. He tasted blood, seeping throughout his mouth, nose too… There was a sound of fabric ripping, and tearing as Canderous tore away at his pants.  Cool air rushed around his exposed genitals.  Immediately, and without warning, he felt Canderous pulling his legs.  There was no preparation, no relaxing of his entrance only the sound of Canderous spitting onto it and onto himself.  Then a sharp unrelenting stab that ripped him apart, blinding him in pain. 

 

Revan screamed out, and moved to get up.  This time he felt Canderous grabbing him by the chest, and violently pushing him down.

 

Canderous took hold of Revan by the waist and fully impaled the Jedi completely onto his engorged, large cock.  Revan shrieked from the pain, almost sure he would pass out from the intensity of each thrust.  Canderous was like a machine, piston fucking him.  With each wail and cry of pain Revan released, Canderous pumped deeper and deeper into him.  Canderous grunted louder, and louder with each and every thrust.

 

With quick movements, keeping his penis deeply buried inside Revan, Canderous swept away all the tools from the table then turned the Jedi around.  He pulled and tore at the rest of the Jedi robes until Revan was completely naked except for his boots.  He pulled Revan off the table and thrust him up against it.  Revan sighed throwing his head back lost in the ecstasy of the moment. 

 

Canderous’ naked, sweaty chest rubbed against Revan’s back as he buried his face into the Jedi’s hair.  Revan panted, his chest heaved, he felt the sweat dripping from his face.  The pleasure laced pain was almost unbearable, with every thrust and push, he felt as if he might faint away.  Canderous’ hands were all over him, the sweat of their bodies mixing letting them slide up and down his torso.

 

Finally, he heard Canderous grunt more loudly as his pumping quickened.  Faster and faster Canderous plowed into Revan until finally Revan felt fingernails tearing down his chest as Canderous released his orgasm with an animalistic final groan.  Revan cried from the ripping of his flesh. 

 

Canderous finally pulled out, and the Jedi fell to the floor in an exhausted lump.  Without saying a word Canderous redressed and left the workroom.  Revan lay there on the floor, nearly every part of his body throbbing from pain. 

 

He made no effort to heal himself.  No effort to move, he would lay on the cold, uncomfortable floor his head spinning from the pain until the ship arrived at its destination, convinced that he deserved a greater punishment still.


End file.
